


It Should be Raining

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Death Big Bang [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Community: whedonland, Deathfic, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e16 The Body, Gen, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy wishes for rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Should be Raining

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 024. Rain  
> W/C: 166

It should have been pouring rain. She should have been cold and wet, her skin stinging from the pounding drops and her back itching from the drips that trickled down her shirt collar. The clouds should have covered the sun, blotting out the light.

It should have turned the ground around her feet into mud that her stylish boot heels sunk into, and made small rivulets and streams around the polished wood. The sun should have respected her grief and hidden its face, just as she wanted to hide hers.

Except that she couldn't - she always had to be the strong one, the one who supported everyone else. She couldn't cry, or break down and sob until she threw up, because the others needed her to be strong. It was why she wanted the sky to do it for her, to show the way she felt on the inside, instead of reflecting the way she had to be on the outside.

It should be raining.


End file.
